Filhos do Anoitecer
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Vinte anos se passaram desde que eles se tornaram um na escuridão. Filhos das trevas que governam a noite. Resistirão eles aos novos e os antigos inimigos? Sequência de Lábios de Sangue
1. Resenha

Filhos do Anoitecer

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Fic Yaoi/Lemon.

Casal Principal Heero x Duo.

Casal Secundário Trowa x Quatre.

Tudo que estiver entre aspas e em itálico expressam pensamentos dos personagens.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:- <strong>Não sou dona da série Gundam Wing e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>A história se passa 20 anos após Lábios de Sangue, sendo que em determinados momentos alguns dos personagens relembram fatos ocorridos em anos passados.<p>

* * *

><p>Personagens Principais:<p>

Humanos:

Solo Maxwell 25 anos

Joshua 5 anos

Iria Winner 42 anos.

Marimeia Barton Khushrenada 15 anos

Chang Wu-fei 35 anos.

Sally Po idade física atual 38 anos, idade real 348 anos.

Milliardo Peacecraft 40 anos.

Lucrecia Noin 39 anos.

* * *

><p>Caçadores:<p>

Hilde Schbeiker 17 anos

Nicols 27 anos

Lady Une 28 anos

Quinze 35 anos

Leos Alloy 21 anos

Kratz Silvy 48 anos

Luna Armonia 20 anos

Soris Armonia 26 anos

Valder Farkill 45 anos

* * *

><p>Vampiros:<p>

Treize Khushrenada idade física atual 25 anos, idade real desconhecida.

Heero Yuy idade física atual 18 anos, idade real 327 anos.

Duo Maxwell idade física atual 22 anos, idade real 42 anos.

Trowa Barton idade física atual 19 anos, idade real 305 anos.

Quatre Winner idade física atual 18 anos, idade real 40 anos.

Cathrine Bloom idade física 21 anos, idade real 307 anos.

Howard idade física atual 49 anos, idade real 2575 anos.

Odel Benent idade física atual 28 anos, idade real 1575 anos

Tricia Farrel idade física atual 22 anos, idade real 1255 anos

* * *

><p>Continua...<p> 


	2. Prólogo

Filhos do Anoitecer

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

_" Olho para a escuridão do quarto e agradeço mentalmente por mais um dia. É tão maravilhoso acordar em seus braços todas as noites. Se alguém me dissesse há 20 anos, como seria meu futuro hoje, eu não acreditaria, mas olhando teu rosto adormecido não me vejo desejando um destino melhor do que o que tenho._

_Levanto minha mão para observar o anel que adorna meu dedo, a mão que repousar protetoramente em minha cintura possui o mesmo elo._

_O símbolo de nosso amor e de nossa união pela eternidade._

_A cada dia te amo e te desejo mais, não entendendo é possível, e no entanto sei que o mesmo acontece com você. _

_Somos um só. _

_Partilhando um só pensamento e uma única vontade. _

_De estarmos juntos pela eternidade._

_Na escuridão que se tornou os meus dias ouço um som e sinto um toque frio em minha alma, mas não temo, pois sei que em meio à escuridão em encontro você. _

_Antes de conhecê-lo jamais imaginei viver como os seus, e nem acreditaria se alguém me contasse sobre os da sua espécie...não até conhecê-lo. Mas foi minha, a escolha de abraçar a mesma escuridão. _

_Como poderia continuar a viver sozinho depois de conhecê-lo?_

_Mesmo em meio às trevas, você se tornou minha luz. Apenas a realização de um desejo e estaríamos sempre juntos, e você jamais recusaria um pedido meu. _

_Ainda mais se ele também fosse o seu desejo. _

_Nosso anseio, um presente de casamento á nós dois._

_Para muitos seu presente seria uma maldição, mas maldição maior seria viver sem você. _

_E eu não poderia._

_Não saberia e não viveria sem você em minha vida. _

_Afinal meu tio sempre costumava dizer, que algumas maldições podem se transformar em benções. _

_Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, estávamos deitados em nosso leito, quando olhou em meus olhos e perguntou se eu tinha certeza do que pedia. Se eu tinha certeza em me juntar a escuridão que o cerca._

_E eu poderia dar apenas uma resposta._ _Que você me fizesse ser como você, para que estivéssemos juntos pela eternidade._

_Quando se inclinou e seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço no dia mais feliz de minha vida humana, deixando que bebesse do meu sangue até que minha humanidade e minha alma fossem retiradas de mim. _

_Através de seus lábios e de seu sangue._

_O sangue amaldiçoado de todos os seus iguais, e através dele a minha imortalidade foi concedida e tornei-me um ser da noite como você e os outros._

_Perdi minha alma em nossa noite de núpcias._

_O último dia em que vivi sob o sol._

_O último dia de minha humanidade. _

_O dia que deixei de ser o alimento para ser o que se alimenta, mas ainda assim continuar a ser o caçado. _

_Caçado por aqueles que nos temem... caçado pelos humanos...caçado pela mesma espécie há que um dia pertenci._

_Sei que estou seguro, pois estás sempre ao meu lado e você não permitiria que nada me acontecesse, mas eu não temo o que possa me fazer os humanos. _

_Meu medo reside em não poder estar com você. _

_Estar ao teu lado, senti-lo dentro de mim. _

_Não acordar em teus braços, não sentir o seu toque, não ouvir sua voz._

_Meu amor, meu marido, minha vida._

_Você me disse uma vez, que nunca imaginou haver um dia em que agradeceria aos céus pela sua imortalidade, no entanto, eu agradeço aos céus todos os dias por você ser imortal, porque se não fosse assim, jamais nos encontraríamos e viveríamos a felicidade de hoje._

_Você abre os olhos permitindo-me vê a cor deles, um azul profundo que sempre me encantou._

_Eles transmitem tanto amor que eu me perco contemplando-os. Nunca me cansarei de admirá-lo, de me perder na imensidão de seus olhos."_

* * *

><p>" <em>Abro meus olhos e encontro os seus a me observar. <em>

_Jamais me cansarei de observá-los, a cor violeta que tanto me prende, me enfeitiça e me aquece. _

_Nunca me cansarei de admirar o ser mais belo que já encontrei em todos esses séculos, e saber que é meu para tocar e amar pela eternidade apenas torna minha imortalidade mais feliz. _

_Nenhum humano podia ser comparar a sua beleza e agora nenhum vampiro é ou será tão belo quanto você. _

_Mesmo quando estás adormecido, tua beleza me impressiona, somente um Deus seria tão belo, e quem é você senão o Deus da Morte. O Deus da minha adoração. Minha devoção. Você me é tão necessário e inebriante quanto o sangue que bebo todos os dias. Tão radiante que até a lua se envergonha de admirar o teu rosto._

_Olhou para o anel em meu dedo, o mesmo que enlaça o seu._

_Volto meu olhar para você para encontrá-lo sorrindo por causa de meus pensamentos, afinal, não há segredos entre nós. _

_A lembrança de você no vale, na primeira vez que nos encontramos frente a frente, foi o momento em que soube que estava preso para sempre._

_E pensar que quase o perdi às vezes me faz querer roubar teu sono. Acordar-te com beijos e sentir sob o meu corpo tua pele que ainda me encanta, me domina, tornando-me um escravo da tua beleza. Meu, é apenas meu._

_A imortalidade te agraciou realçando tua beleza e graça._

_Imortalidade em troca da sua alma._

_Perdida._

_Para sempre._

_Eu a tirei no dia de nosso casamento, em nossa noite de núpcias, mesmo já conhecendo teu corpo, tê-lo em meus braços aquela noite, foi como se fosse tivesse sido a nossa primeira vez._

_É ainda é assim, cada vez que nos amamos._

_Demo-nos um presente pela nossa união._

_Meu...seu desejo._

_O de partilhar comigo a escuridão através dos tempos, se tornando como eu uma criatura da noite, abdicando de sua vida humana para passar a eternidade ao meu lado._

_E como poderia eu, negar um pedido seu._

_Sua vontade é meu desejo._

_Um só corpo, uma só mente, um só espírito._

_Foi o que nos tornamos, quando se tornou imortal recebendo meu sangue. _

_Nunca mais viver sob o sol, abraçando a escuridão que nos rodeia, se alimentando com o sangue quente que um dia tivemos._

_Minhas noites se tornaram mais belas e menos frias com você ao meu lado. _

_Por você eu mudaria...para protegê-lo eu faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo matar._

_Matar aqueles que juramos não ferir sem propósito._

_Matar os humanos que nos caçam._

_Mas não temo os humanos, posso lidar com eles._

_O que não posso lidar e com a falta de sua presença, a falta de sua pele embaixo de meus dedos, a falta de seu corpo entre os meus braços, a falta de seu sorriso a iluminar minhas trevas. _

_Minha razão, meu esposo, meu amor."_

* * *

><p><em>" Morte. <em>

_Não temo a morte. _

_Eu já estou morto há séculos, mas embora eu esteja morto, eu vivo, pois o Deus dela me trouxe a vida."_

* * *

><p><em>" Morte... eu não temo a morte. <em>

_Eu sou o Deus dela, e embora eu seja a própria morte, eu vivo, pois amo um imortal que me deu a vida mesmo estando morto. Já deve saber quem nós somos e se não o sabe... diremos a você. " _

* * *

><p><em>"Eu sou Duo Maxwell Yuy, e já fui humano até encontrar o ser que se tornou meu marido e minha vida, Heero Yuy o shuhan do ichozuku dos Khushrenada." "Eu sou Heero Yuy, o shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada. <em>

_Minha alma foi tirada há séculos atrás, e eu vivia meus dias na mais completa solidão até encontrar o humano que trouxe vida a minha imortalidade, se tornando a minha própria vida. Duo Maxwell Yuy meu nakama...meu companheiro eterno."_

_"Como vêem já fomos humanos e hoje pertencemos a uma espécie temida por aqueles que um dia fomos. A lua se tornou nosso sol, a escuridão se tornou nosso dia. Um dia humanos, mas agora vampiros por toda eternidade "_

* * *

><p>Continua...<p>

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam Lábios de Sangue e a todos que acompanham minhas fics...


End file.
